With the recent development of new technologies, such as 4G LTE, it is desirable for an antenna to cover a broad frequency bandwidth in a small physical antenna volume. If an antenna enclosure includes multiple antennas, it is also desirable to have adequate isolation between any two antennas operating in the same frequency range.